Magia Negra
by Criying Is Beautiful
Summary: Porque cuando tienes un gran secreto no pueden salir a la luz tus facetas más ocultas.
1. Hechizada

**Buenas! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia. Espero que os guste! Besitos!**

**El Hechizo.**

**-E**ste es el campamento. - dijo Cloud en voz alta, señalando el paisaje que se cernía a nuestro alrededor.

Me quedé maravillada observándolo, puesto que todo estaba lleno de flores y se respiraba magia por cualquier parte. Sonreí levemente al ver que las luciérnagas formaban figuras en el cielo cuando se agrupaban, y al toque de plumas de colores vivos cuya procedencia desconocía.

-Es muy bonito. - me dijo Tifa, mirándome con una sonrisa en su bello rostro. Le sonreí a su vez.

-Tienes razón. - dije yo, volviendo a echar un vistazo por el campamento.

Al fondo se veía el horizonte y el cielo, partiendo desde el sol, era anaranjado y a medida que la altura iba creciendo era violeta. Las estrellas eran brillantes y pequeñas y formaban constelaciones. Cerca del horizonte estaba el mar, y allí habían varias tiendas de campaña de las tribus que habitaban allí.

Mas cerca de mi posición, había un reducido grupo de niños que corrían con una sonrisa de deslumbrantes dientes blancos. Sus vocecitas parecían las de los ángeles.

A la derecha, había un grupo de jovencitas con las caras pintadas con dibujos significativos. Estaban sentadas frente a una hoguera y estaban bastante concentradas. Parecía una oración.

Giré la vista hacia la izquierda y me quedé seria. Había una mujer, una anciana, que me miraba de forma despectiva. Llevaba los cabellos canosos recogidos en un moño alto y los ojos negros eran ojerosos y con bolsas. Me quedé mirándola, petrificada.

-¿Aerith, estás bien? - me preguntó Cloud, el cual se había acercado a mi y había llamado mi atención.

Lo miré y mi corazón latió con rapidez. Me mordí el labio.

-Si. No te preocupes por mi. - repuse, con una sonrisa suave.

-No lo hago. - dijo, nervioso. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego se marchó.

Oh, vamos, era demasiado adorable.

Marlene se acercó a mi y abrió sus brazos y alzó sus manitas para que la llevara a cuestas. La cogí y ella rió en mi oído.

-¿Por qué no estás con tu padre, traviesa? - pregunté, sonriéndola. Ella me miró, sus ojos pardos eran repentinamente brillantes.

-Es que mi padre no huele como una madre. No utiliza perfumes de mujer.

Solté una carcajada al imaginarme a Barret vestido como una mujer, con sus complementos, su maquillaje y todo.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Marlene, con inocencia.

-Nada, cariño. ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

Abrí los ojos, jadeando y sudando, terriblemente asustada. La imagen de la anciana se había quedado grabada en mi mente y ahora, seis horas después, no me dejaba dormir.

Decidí salir de la tienda de campaña y dar un paseo. Hacía buen tiempo fuera y el paisaje era bonito. El cielo era iluminado por una enorme luna llena.

Me senté en la orilla de la playa y dejé que la brisa fresca me relajase por dentro y por fuera.

Cinco minutos después, me sobresalté al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro. Miré a mi espalda y me sorprendí aún mas. Era la anciana.

-¿Qué quiere? - pregunté, con educación, aunque ganas de tirarle del pelo no faltaban. Por su culpa estaba ahí, y no en el caliente saco de dormir.

-Tu… ¿eres una cetra, verdad? - preguntó.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, sin comprender. ¿Por qué querría saber esa señora cual era mi naturaleza o si yo era ancestral? Me mordí el labio. Quizás tendría que haberle dicho que no, o simplemente, marcharme de allí corriendo, aunque flanqueaba el paso con su cuerpo.

Ella apretó los labios hasta que se convirtieron en pequeñas arrugas consistentes, de color blanco que resaltaban contra su piel amarillenta.

-Tu gente vino e intentó colonizar nuestro pueblo. - dijo. Me sentí apenada por ello, pero, a cuento de qué venía eso… - Así que ahora tu tendrás que pagar.

-¿Yo?

-Si. Pagarás mediante un hechizo. Se mostrarán todas tus facetas. ¡Verás lo que es bueno!

No me dio tiempo a replicar o a pedirle que no me atacara. De repente, una luz blanca salió de sus ojos e impactó de llenó en mi corazón. Luego un haz de luz roja impactó en mi cerebro.

Abrí los ojos, repentinamente confusa. Estaba sola, de la anciana no había ni rastro.

Recordé lo que había dicho.

"_Se mostrarán todas tus facetas"._

¿Querría decir con eso que todas mis personalidades saldrían a la luz? De repente, caí al suelo, dormida.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. A partir de ahora vendrá lo más interesante : ) Dejadme reviews!**


	2. Seriedad

**Seriedad.**

**A**brí los ojos, confusa. Pestañeé varias veces hasta que mi vista se acomodó a la luz de la mañana.

Recordaba el hechizo de la anciana, pero poco más. Recordaba sus palabras y su expresión de intenso odio hacia mi persona por lo que mis antiguos le habían hecho.

Entrecerré los ojos para luego darme cuenta de que aún estaba tumbada en la arena. Seguramente tendría el pelo repleto de arena húmeda y salitre. Tendría que darme una buena ducha para quitarme los restos. Me incorporé lentamente, aunque tenía el cuerpo algo dolorido, la arena no era un buen sitio para quedarse a dormir muchas horas. Esperaba que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de mi partida.

Quizá, con un poco de suerte, podría disimular un poco el hechizo. No entendía que quería decir con lo de que se mostrarían todas mis facetas.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Mi personalidad era bastante compleja y tenía varios rasgos ocultos, como el de la tristeza, el enfado , la duda o el deseo, entre otros. Me preguntaba como se reflejaría en mi, y en qué grado.

Caminé hasta la tienda de campaña. Por el camino vi a un anciano de la tribu que me dedicó una sonrisa, pero sin saber porqué, no pude devolvérsela. Era como si hacerlo fuese a quitar un punto a mi compostura.

En vez de correr la tela de la tienda de campaña, llamé a la puerta. Era raro, porque allí estaban mis conocidos.

-Hola, Aerith. - dijo Tifa, soñolienta. -¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó, preocupada.

-Anoche no pude dormir y decidí ir a la playa a descansar. - mentí. Pero mi voz no sonó como en otras ocasiones, sonó seria. Era como si acabase de ser Cloud el que habló.

Me mordí el labio inferior al entender: La seriedad que llevaba dentro se estaba reflejando en mi en su grado máximo, y no dejaba entrever el resto de rasgos.

-Entiendo… ¿te ocurre algo? Pareces otra, amiga.

-No, no me pasa nada. - negué lentamente con la cabeza. - Si no te importa… creo que voy a darme una ducha al hotel…

El porque habíamos decidido alojarnos en una tienda de campaña en vez de en un hotel era algo que no lograba entender. Quizá era por el meticuloso gasto de dinero, que sí nos podíamos permitir, pero no queríamos.

Una vez me hube duchado y arreglado, volví al campamento, no sin antes echar un vistazo por los alrededores. Si veía a la anciana, le exigiría una explicación urgente.

Cuando llegué al campamento, vi a todos mis compañeros sentados juntos, charlando animadamente. Ellos me dedicaron una sonrisa, pero yo me sentí incómoda con tan poca seriedad.

¡Era todo tan extraño! No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero aún así yo seguía pensando de esa manera, comportándome con tanta seriedad.

-Hola. - dije. Me senté frente a ellos e intenté seguir el hilo de su conversación. Al parecer estaban hablando de mi.

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche, Aerith? - preguntó Cloud. No sabía porqué, pero me sentía identificada con el.

-En la playa. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y al final me quedé dormida. - mentía, pero tenía que hacerlo de esa forma, de lo contrario no sabía que pasaría. Por ahora podía controlarlo y ocultar los efectos del hechizo, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo duraría la farsa.

-Te noto rara… - comentó Tifa, mirándome fijamente.

-Cosas tuyas. - repliqué. Quería sonreír para conferir un aire alegre a la frase, pero de mi no salió nada más que una mirada fija.

-Definitivamente. - dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa que, malamente, llegó a mis labios.

Conocía a gente seria que sabía sonreír. Cloud, por ejemplo, pero lo hacía muy pocas veces. Barret, tal vez. Pero, ¿porqué yo no era capaz de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa? Aunque fuera una sola, pero me conformaba con eso. En cambio, tenía que estar siempre malcarada. Ese era el efecto del hechizo. Llevarlo todo al extremo. Justo lo que yo no quería.

-¿Aerith? - me nombró Tifa, aunque ni siquiera estaba escuchándola. Era como si estuviese hablándome desde el final de un túnel.

No hice caso cuando los demás me llamaron. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos y nadie iba a poder sacarme de allí.

-Me voy a dormir. - dije, una vez que hubo llegado la noche.

Era medianoche, justo la hora en la que la anciana efectuó el hechizo sobre mi. Justo en ese instante, sentí que algo frío me recorría el cuerpo. ¿O era algo cálido?

**Fin Del Capitulo.**

**Bueno. ¿Habéis entendido ya los efectos del hechizo? De eso se trata, principalmente. **

**Y en cuanto al final del capi… es una introducción al siguiente, en el que la duda de Aerith se verá en su grado máximo… Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Besitos! Dejadme reviews! : )**


	3. Duda

**Duda.**

**A**brí los ojos mientras el bello amanecer entraba en la tienda de campaña a través de la cortina entreabierta. Me levanté, descansada.

De repente, me sentí cansada y el bello amanecer me resultó horrible.

Sacudí la cabeza. No entendía nada de lo que me pasaba. Bueno, si lo entendía.

¿Qué?

Salí afuera y vi a Avalancha en pleno, conversando entre ellos. Me sentí bien.

Pero, como si de respirar se tratase, me sentí rechazada repentinamente. ¿Porqué no me habían avisado para hablar yo también?

¿Es que yo era el tema de conversación? No, no lo era. ¡Si, si lo era!

Me quejé para mis adentros y caminé hacia ellos. Les sonreí, pero por dentro estaba triste. Hice una mueca pero me sentí feliz.

Alcé una ceja. No, mejor bajarla. ¡Demonios!

-Hola. - ellos me saludaron con un sonoro "hola". - Adiós. - dije. Me di la vuelta, pero luego volví sobre mis propios pasos.

Todos rieron, como si hubiese hecho un chiste. Reí, pero de repente…

-¡Callaos! ¡No me hace gracia! ¡NO! ¡Si me hace gracia! ¡Mucha! ¡Seguid, seguid! - les insté a continuar riéndome yo también, pero unos enormes lagrimones de tristeza surgieron de mis ojos y corrieron por mis mejillas.

-Aerith, ¿qué te ocurre? - dijo Yuffie, mirándome preocupada mientras Tifa pasaba un brazo por mi hombro.

-Oye, ¿porqué no me sueltas? - le espeté. - No, por favor, abrázame…

El hechizo. Caí en la cuenta enseguida. No, no me enteré de nada.

-Parece que Aerith se ha levantado bromista hoy. - dijo Cid, dando una calada a su cigarro. Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡Un cigarro!

Corrí hacia el y cogí el cigarro de sus manos y le di una calada. Mmm… ¡No, que asco! Puse cara de horror, pero luego me torné feliz y le tendí el cigarrillo a Cid.

-Fumar es genial. - les dije a todos con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. -No, fumar es malo. - ¡me estaba contradiciendo a mi misma!

Esta vez, Cloud se acerco a mi. Mis ojos brillaron de la emoción, aunque rápidamente se tornaron inexpresivos.

-¡No te me acerques! ¡TE ODIO! - chillé, zafándome de sus manos. -No, tranquilo, te quiero. - dije. De repente me sentí avergonzada, aunque luego me lo tomé a chiste.

-Aerith, déjalo ya. - inquirió Cloud, mirándome algo enfadado.

Sentí miedo. No, no, alegría. ¿Tristeza? ¿Exceso de compañía?

-¡No estoy haciendo _nada_! - enfaticé. - Es parte del _hechizo._

-¿Hechizo? ¿Qué hechizo? - inquirió Cloud, frunciendo el ceño.

-No sabría explicártelo… No, sí, si, si que se explicártelo.

-Aerith, basta ya. - dijo Barret, mas bien refunfuñó. No , estaba cantando. Seguro. No, no, ¡no!

-Sé de que trata el hechizo de Aerith. - intervino Vincent. Lo agradecí. No, lo maldije.

Todos lo miraron esperando a que continuara.

-Va a ser así hasta que pasen los efectos… Han trastornado a Aerith. Veremos un trocito de su personalidad… será bastante interesante. - dijo, llevándose una mano al pelo negro.

-¿Y cuando se pasaran los efectos? - inquirió Cloud, preocupado. No, estaba triste. No… estaba furioso.

-No lo sé. - dijo Vincent, algo exasperado. No, estaba muy tranquilo.

-Tiene razón. No, no la tiene. -contradije. Sacudí la cabeza y luego me giré hacia el mar. Corrí hacia el y me adentré en las aguas. Sentí que alguien me llamaba. Pero yo sabía nadar. ¡No, no sabía!

Cerré los ojos. Justo cuando era medianoche, sentí la necesidad de abrazarme a un peluche.

**Fin del Cap.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí! Imaginaos estar en la situación de Aerith! Jeje, el final, una introducción al próximo capi, en el que veremos a una Aerith muy inocente… Espero que os haya gustado! Bsos! Dejadme reviews! : )**


	4. Inocencia

**Inocencia.**

Desperté y emití un enorme bostezo, alzando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y componiendo una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Pestañee varias veces hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la brillante luz del sol.

Me levanté y corrí hacia fuera, donde todos estaban juntos, hablando algunos, en silencio otros, analizando mapas… Me acerqué a Yuffie, la cual tenia frente a ella varias bolitas de colores brillantes. ¡Que bonitas!

-Hola Yuffie. - dije, sentándome frente a ella. Ella me sonrió, pero enseguida volvió a su trabajo. - ¿Son para jugar? - dije en tono alto mientras señalaba las bolitas.

-Son materias. - dijo en tono serio, bastante concentrada. De repente, sentí un enorme nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Me levanté de la arena y di un par de vueltas sobre mi misma, riendo como una niña. De repente sentí unos brazos que me paraban, unos brazos suaves…

-Aerith - dijo Tifa, sonriéndome -¿Qué haces? No seas tonta, cielo. - dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Me sentí avergonzada y de repente quise estar sola, con un muñeco al que abrazarme. ¿Por qué todos eran tan serios? Tifa y Yuffie eran mis mejores amigas, pero, o era cosa mía, o me estaban tratando fatal aquel dia.

-Tienes razón … - susurré.

-Aerith, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? - me dijo Marlene, tomando mi manita. Mis ojos centellearon ante la propuesta. Una amiga…

-¡Pues claro que si! - dije mientras una enorme sonrisa cruzaba mi rostro y mis mejillas enrojecían.

Empezamos a chapotear en el agua, a hacer enormes castillos de arena, a bailar alrededor de una hoguera… me lo pase genial con Marlene.

Llegó la noche. Me tumbé en mi cama de la tienda de campaña, demasiado cansada como para mover un dedo. Me concentré en las voces del resto del grupo, que estaban sentados fuera, en un corro. Me concentré en una voz… suave pero a la vez profunda.

-Bueno, pero lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es encontrar a esa bruja. Me preocupa Aerith, realmente… - era Cloud. Me sonrojé un poco al escuchar sus palabras. Yo le importaba…

-Estará bien. - esta vez era Barret.

-Lo se… - esta vez el tono de Cloud se tornó soñador. - ¿La has visto hoy? Estaba demasiado bella…

-Cloud, despierta. Aerith es un sueño, ya sabes. En cuanto termine todo esto… se ira, como el resto. Y tu tendrás que dejar de lado tus sentimientos y concentrarte en la batalla. - le reprendió Barret, mientras mis ojos se engrandecían cada vez mas.

-Bueno, es un sueño… un sueño bonito. Pero… ¿Por qué no intentarlo? - dijo Cloud, con tono serio.

De repente, sentí el deseo en mi piel, y los juegos a los que quería jugar no eran inocentes. Eran juegos de mayores.

**Fin Del Capitulo.**

**Bueno… en primer lugar, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero los estudios es lo primero… jejeje pero aquí estoy. Mañana otro capitulo de otro fic.**

**Pero este… ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado! (L) Espero vuestros reviews! BSOS!(K)(K)**


	5. Deseo

**Deseo.**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con un tremendísimo calor metido dentro de mi cuerpo. Sonreí levemente.

-Eh…¿cómo será…? - dije, mientras llevaba una mano a mi pecho y la otra la dejaba sobre el vientre. - ¿Se sentirá… bien? - me pregunté a mi misma. Bajé la mano lentamente con un deseo repentino, cuando…

-Aerith, ¡buenos días! - era Cait Sith, el cual me miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Aparté rápidamente la mano de donde estaba a punto de llegar y lo miré con sensualidad.

-¡Vaya! Pero si es mi gatito favorito… - dije, insinuante, mientras me acercaba a el a gatas. - ¿Quieres jugar, Cait Sith? - le pregunté, pronunciando su nombre con pasión.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente antes de continuar.

-Ju…ju…¿jugar? - dijo, nervioso.

-Sí… JUGAR. - dije, mientras me lanzaba sobre el. Pero se zafó rápidamente… estúpido…

-No, no sé de que hablas…. Mejor me voy - dijo mientras desaparecía apresurado.

Sin saber por qué, empecé a reírme como loca.

-Tifa - la nombré, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Ella me miró con una sonrisa, claro, seguramente aún no habría notado la _ligera_ diferencia que emanaba de mi. - Cariño, ¿me prestas… tu… minifalda? - inquirí, coqueta.

-¿Mi minifalda?

-Si, esa rosa que tienes en la bolsa.

-Si, claro que te la presto… pero, ¿para qué la quieres? Creí que no te gustaba llevarlas… - dijo, mientras se levantaba a buscar la minifalda, sin comprender.

-Pero es que ¡HOY! - dije, en voz alta. Parecía una de esas vendedoras ambulantes. - Hoy es un día… diferente. Especial. Mágico - susurré con pasión.

Sacó de la bolsa una cosa que, en otra ocasión, me parecería una mini, mini, mini, falda, pero que en ese día me parecía demasiado corta.

-Ten. Luego me la devuelves, ¿eh?

-Si si, por supuesto que sí. Oye y no tendrás ningún… "palabra de honor" por ahí, ¿no? - dije, mientras me quitaba el vestido rosa cotidiano y me ataviaba con la minifalda. - ¡Guau que sensación! - exclamé una vez la tuve puesta.

-Pues si, algo hay. - dijo mientras me pasaba una camiseta rosa claro con el escote palabra de honor bastante marcado.

Me lo puse. Lo que experimenté al tener puesto todo el conjunto era … genial, simplemente genial. Era una sensación tan liberadora.

-Oye, Aerith, te queda muy bien - dijo, sonriéndome- Y… por cierto, ¿para que la quieres? - preguntó, sospechando de repente.

-Oh, no para nada. Por probar. Un día es un dia. - dije, guiñándole el ojo con ternura.

-Si, claro, un día es un día. - rió.

Salí de la tienda de campaña. Afuera estaba Cloud y Barret, sentados el uno frente al otro estudiando mapas, mientras Cid les observaba, fumando como siempre.

Estaban bastante concentrados. Me acerqué a ellos con lentitud y paso firme.

-¡Te digo que a mi me dijeron que les dijeron que les habían dicho a unos estúpidos que Sephiroth podría estar por ahí! - exclamó Barret, con los brazos en alto. Parecía bastante enfurruñado. Su cara se asemejaba a la de una seta marrón persiguiendo a Mario Bros.

-Ah, - Cloud empezó a reír como loco - _Podría. _- enfatizó, con desdén. - Quieres decir, que no es seguro.

-Dios, Cloud… lo volveré a repetir. - dijo Barret, derrotado. Tomó mucho aire y dijo : Te digo que…

-Para, coño, ¡para ya! - dijo Cid, siempre con su perfecto vocabulario.

Barret lo miró enfurruñado. La seta había vuelto.

-Gracias - suspiró Cloud mirando a Cid. - Bien, entonces lo buscaremos por aquí - continuó, señalando un punto en el mapa.

-Ejem. - dije, cerca de ellos, mientras me soltaba la trenza.

-Pero Cloud, tío, tu… ¡es que no piensas! - le espetó Barret, furioso a esas alturas de la conversación. - Necesitamos un buggy para cruzar ese río. BUGGY QUE _TÚ _TE CARGASTE. - dijo, señalando a Cloud con un dedo acusador.

Cloud lo miró, atónito.

-¿¡Yo! Quizá fuiste TÚ. - le espetó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo, ¿ y por qué chocobo? - dijo Barret, aún mas furioso que antes. Cid miraba a ambos y contenía la risa.

-Ejem… - volví a decir, intentando captar la atención.

Cloud rió aun mas fuerte que mi ligero carraspeo.

-Todavía preguntas "por qué". Rompes todo lo que tocas. - dijo, con tono de niño travieso. - Claro, Barret levanta su poderoso brazo-metralleta y dispara todo lo que se le pone por delante. - de repente Cloud puso cara de sorpresa - Oh, cuidado, cuidado niños, no hagáis enfadar al viejo Barret, quizá os llene de plomo.

Con una velocidad sorprendente, Barret levantó el brazo metralleta y lo puso a la altura de la cara de Cloud.

-Chocobo… - dijo con furia.

Cid tiró a un lado el cigarro y se interpuso.

-Eh, Barret, tranquilo, tranquilo amigo… - pero Cid no pudo decir más nada, pues Barret le mandó un puñetazo, alejándolo de la situación.

Supe que tenía que hacer algo. Pero tenía que ser rápido antes de que a Cloud le volaran la cabeza. Mmm, Cloud, que bueno que estas….

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. No podía dejar que el hechizo me afectara en aquel momento. Ah, ¡ya sabía!

Me tiré al suelo y removí un poco la hierba para que pareciese que había caído algo de un peso muchísimo mayor.

Los miré por el rabillo del ojo, pero ninguno prestó atención. Decidí pasar al plan B.

Me arrastré sobre la hierba hasta llegar hasta acercarme mucho a ellos. Chillé con fuerza.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor que alguien ayude a esta pobre dama!

Pero no funcionó. Ellos seguían mirándose con odio.

Entonces…

¡PLAF!

¡PLAF!

Les di una cachetada a cada uno. Luego me giré hacia Barret.

-¡Baja eso! -le grité, furiosa. Debí de dar mucho miedo porque enseguida bajó el arma.

-Oh… eh… Choco… - le miré con odio - Cloud - repuso rápidamente - perdona tío, he perdido los papeles.

-No pasa nada, seta digo… - lo miré a el también con odio - Barret. Tranquilo, haré como que lo he olvidado todo.

-De acuerdo…

Una vez se hubo marchado Barret con Cid acuestas - aun no se había recuperado del golpe - me senté frente a Cloud.

-Cloud… Cloud, Cloud, Cloud. - dije, acariciando su mano y mirándolo con pasión. El pobre parecía un tomate.

-Si… ¿ocurre algo?

-No, para nada… - dije. - Bueno, si pasa. - dije, abalánzadome sobre el y tumbándolo sobre la hierba fresca. Le di un beso cargado de pasión y deseo. Si antes parecía un tomate, ahora era rica salsa de pimiento mezclada con tomate.

-Aerith, ¿qué… ? - pero le callé con otro beso. Me separé, jadeante.

-Cloud, ahora, ¡venga! ¡Tómame aquí mismo! - dije, mientras le besaba la cara y el cuello. Sentía su corazón latir a 100 por hora cuando le besé. Pero de repente sus manos fuertes me apartaron a un lado.

-No, Aerith. Dios … esto tiene que ser algo de tu hechizo. Pero no te preocupes no me enfadaré… estas embrujada así que… bueno yo… yo… me voy. - dijo, alejándose de mi, terriblemente rojo.

Me mordí el labio, terriblemente ansiosa. ¿Por qué? Hice una pequeña pataleta. ¡Maldito embrujo!

De nuevo, llegó la medianoche. Me acosté. De repente, cayeron de mis ojos dos enormes lágrimas, mientras una pena de desconocida procedencia invadía mi alma.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Bueeno! Como veis estoy volviendo a actualizar! Espero que os haya gustado! Estos próximos días espero poder subir capítulos de las otras historias que tengo. Bueno , besitos y perdón por la tardanza! Bueno, el final de este capi, ya sabeis, es como una introducción al siguiente. BSOS!(K)  
**

**(L)**


	6. Pena

**Pena.**

**M**e levanté al día siguiente, cansada, sin ganas de hacer nada y sin nada que decir. Me peiné el cabello y salí afuera. Todos hablaban entre si. Sentí que si me sentaba junto a ellos la sensación de soledad no sería tan grande y así llenarían un poco el vacío que llevaba dentro.

Estaban hablando de que si seguía nublado el día, tendrían que plantearse el recoger las tiendas de campaña y refugiarse para que no se mojaran mucho. Las muchachas videntes habían dicho que probablemente llovería aquel día y que quizá terminase en tormenta.

Pero sinceramente no me importaba en absoluto el tiempo que hiciera, como si teníamos que irnos a la playa a tomar el sol, como si había tormenta de nieve. No - me - importaba. Yo tan solo quería llorar, llorar, quería que alguien me sostuviera en sus brazos y mitigara mi dolor, pero era imposible. Estaba _sola. _Había gente a mi alrededor, pero estaba sola. Ni siquiera _él. _

Ahí estaba, sentado dos puestos más allá de mi. Era terrible no poder ni siquiera acercarme a el. Seguramente pensaría mal de mi , aunque después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, ¿quién no pensaba mal de mi? Tan solo esperaba que no hubiera contado nada, sino ya era hora de ir cavando mi tumba.

Me llevé una mano a los labios y los acaricié suavemente. Todavía sentía el calor de sus labios allí, parecía haberse instalado para siempre, aunque tampoco quería que se fuera, era un bonito recuerdo de el. Bonito pero a la vez alocado. Pensé que en condiciones normales nunca habría tenido el valor para hacerlo. Seguramente no. ¿Debería agradecer esa faceta del hechizo o maldecirla? Supuse que en aquellos momentos, maldecirla. Ni siquiera me había saludado aquella mañana, ni siquiera había echado un vistazo en mi dirección. Me rechazaba. Seguramente estaría enamorado de otra, otra que no era yo. Nunca se daría cuenta de mi sufrimiento.

¿Por qué yo era tan tonta de creer que en realidad sentía algo por mi? No sentía nada, absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera amistad. Pensé que si me tiraba por un precipicio o si me ahogaba en la playa que estaba en el fondo del campamento, él no iba a derramar ni una lágrima por mi. Bueno, si, una lágrima de eterna felicidad y alivio por haberse librado de una loca como yo. Quizá "irme" para siempre fuera una buena idea, así yo no tendría que sufrir más ni nadie tendría que aguantarme. Por que nadie , ninguna persona de aquel grupo me quería.

Eché de menos a mamá. A las dos, a Ifalna y a Elmyra. Seguramente ellas si me querían… Me mordí el labio con rabia al ver como una lágrima triste corría por mi mejilla. Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a evitarla.

-¿Aerith? - susurró Tifa, a mi lado. Pasó un brazo por mi hombro. Me sentí algo reconfortada, aunque no era suficiente. - ¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?

-No es nada. - dije, enjugando las lágrimas con fuerza. No quería que nadie más aparte de Tifa se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de derrumbarme. - Sólo necesito estar sola.

-Puedes descansar, si quieres - dijo, con cariño- Hoy no vamos a hacer nada en especial.

"Nada en especial" Pensé. Yo si iba a hacer algo especial, algo que los aliviaría a todos. Así no sería una carga y nadie tendría que preocuparse por mi, ni nada por el estilo. Una menos. ¿Qué mas se puede pedir?

Me levanté y me adentré en la tienda de campaña. Me acosté, pero no dormí. Simplemente pensaba en como hacerlo, en como llevar mi plan a cabo. Tendría que hacerlo durante la noche, para que a nadie se le ocurriese la estúpida idea de detenerme. Aunque si alguien lo intentaba, me zafaría, exclamando que sería lo mejor para todos.

Al final, caí dormida.

Era de noche cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo. Yuffie y Tifa dormían a mi alrededor.

-Es el momento… -musité. Me puse en pie, en silencio. Salí de la tienda de campaña con los pies desnudos. En el otro mundo, en la Tierra Prometida, no harían falta zapatos, supuse. Una vez estuve lejos de las tiendas de campaña, caminé con libertad sobre la hierba, húmeda. Al parecer había lloviznado un poco. Respiré el aire fresco de la noche y eché un vistazo a la luna. Luna llena. Llegué a la playa. El mar estaba algo revuelto, pero no importaba. Mejor, así sería más fácil perderse y más difícil encontrarme.

Miré de nuevo al paisaje. Que bonito era. Decidí sentarme en la arena, cálida. Disfruté un poco mas del paisaje mientras recuerdos felices se hacían hueco en mi mente. Él también aparecía en mis recuerdos. Que lástima que todo tuviera que acabar así.

Con decisión, me levanté. Se acercaba la medianoche. Sentí curiosidad por saber cual sería mi nueva faceta, pero no importaba. Estaba decidida a morirme. A dejarlo todo atrás.

Me adentré en el agua. Estaba fría. Entonces las olas me mecían, eran pequeñas. Me relajé. Se acercaba el fin… se acercaba… De repente, una ola grande me tragó. Me revolqué bajo el agua. Entonces todos mis pilares se cayeron y sentí la necesidad de salir, de retroceder, pero otra ola mas grande me devolvió al fondo del mar.

Estaba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco, al igual que las fuerzas… pero de repente unos brazos fuertes me rodearon.

Entreabrí los ojos, dolorida. Vi un par de franjas azul oscuro, seguramente por la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Aerith? - preguntó una voz profunda. No pude decir nada, me sentí mareada.

De repente, algo se movió dentro de mi. Todo se estaba juntando de nuevo… estaba volviendo a ser yo…

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Bueno! Deciros que este es el penúltimo capitulo. Ya el próximo es el último. =) Espero que os haya gustado! ^^ Ah, en el proximo capitulo de este fic os desvelaré algo más sobre el fic nuevo que estoy escribiendo. :$ Besos(L)**


	7. El Final

**El Final.**

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, tremendamente cansada. Pero no sentía nada. Bueno, sentía, pero no sentía algo en especial, no era de la manera tan exagerada como la que sentía antes. Miré a mi alrededor, allí estaba, tumbada en el suelo, metida en mi saco de dormir. A mis lados no hay nadie. De repente me acordé, y me toqué el pelo, pero estaba seco y peinado, como si no se hubiera mojado, y tenía la trenza perfectamente hecha. Extrañada, me levanté, pero, sin querer, pisoteé un móvil que estaba tirado a mi lado y del que no me había percatado. Pero entonces estudié con detenimiento la fecha de la pantalla. 12 de agosto… el dia después del hechizo… pero, ¡si habían pasado 4 días desde el mismo! ¿Cómo era posible que ese móvil marcase esa fecha, si había pasado casi una semana? Sacudí la cabeza, quizá se debía al cansancio. Volví a mirar el móvil, pero la pantalla ya se había apagado para cuando lo hice. Me mordí el labio. Quizá lo mejor sería no pensar mas en esa tontería, quizá tenía la fecha atrasada… pero menuda coincidencia…

Me di cuenta entonces de que llevaba el mismo vestido del mismo dia en que sufrí el hechizo. No es que me lo hubiera cambiado o algo por el estilo, sino que solía dormir con una camisa vieja. Y con esa camisa era con la cual me había metido al mar… a intentar ahogarme.

Cada vez más confusa, decidí salir afuera a buscar a mis compañeros. Quizá ellos tenían una explicación para lo que me estaba pasando y podían ayudarme, después de todo.

Puse un pie sobre la hierba y me di cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo. Bueno, al menos algo que concordaba con el día anterior…

Entonces vi a Cloud sentado en la hierba, limpiando sus botas con esmero. Me mordí el labio. Recordaba unos ojos azules, y estaba segura de que eran los suyos… Tendría que agradecerle que me hubiera salvado la vida. Sentí algo de vergüenza, ya que me había metido al mar por pura tontería…

-¿Cloud? - dije, cuando estuve a unos centímetros detrás de el. En ese momento se giró. Me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! Al fin despiertas… ayer te pasaste todo el día durmiendo. - bromeó. Me senté a su lado y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Durmiendo? Imposible… anda, no te rías de mi… dime, ¿qué paso después de que me salvaras? - inquirí. Quería conocer algo más de esa noche, adónde me había llevado, si había pedido ayuda a alguien, incluso si había sido el u otro.

Dejó su bota de lado y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Salvarte? - preguntó, sin entender. - Si no te ha pasado nada, Aerith… seguramente estarías soñando conmigo o algo parecido…. - al decir esas palabras, se sonrojó. Yo también hice lo mismo.

-Pero, el hechizo… yo… estaba hechizada, una mujer me hechizó y entonces…

Cloud soltó una risita.

-Bueno, lo habrás soñado también, Aerith. Ya te digo, llegaste, jugaste un rato con Marlene, y luego te metiste en la tienda de campaña y dormiste.

-¿Y llevo "desde ayer"…- dije, empleando las comillas ya que no me creía nada de lo que me decía. - … dormida? No puede ser. Estas riéndote de mi, Cloud.

Se puso serio y clavó sus ojos en mi.

-No, Aerith, te lo juro. Si fuera mentira no te lo estaría diciendo. - confesó. Hizo una mueca tierna, al parecer estaría creyendo que yo era tonta o que tenía un mal despertar.

Entonces me acordé de cuando mi faceta de pícara y ligona había salido a la luz. Me sonrojé terriblemente, hasta que mi rostro quedó del color de la grana.

-Pero tu y yo nos besamos… aquella vez, ¿no te acuerdas? - susurré. Parecía que había hecho un acto vergonzoso (que para mí lo era) del que no estaba dispuesta a hacerme cargo.

-¿Besarnos? - Cloud también se puso rojo. - No… bueno, no nos hemos besado.

-Vale… - dije, levantándome. - Quieres decir que no ha pasado absolutamente nada, que todo ha sido un sueño… - concluí.

Cloud se levantó también, dispuesto a impedir que me fuera.

-Pero, espera… - dijo. - Explícamelo todo… porque yo tampoco entiendo nada. - susurró.

Lo miré fijamente, apenada. Así que todo había sido un sueño. Pero su beso, nuestro beso se había sentido tan real, lo había sentido en mi piel, que ni siquiera había sopesado la posibilidad de que fuera un sueño.

-No hace falta que entiendas nada. Da igual, olvídate. Es más… - me giré. Ya no quería seguir dándole la cara. - Un sueño así lo tiene cualquiera.

Empecé a caminar. Quería alejarme de él. Quizá desde la primera vez que dijo que no recordaba nada tendría que haber cerrado la boca, pero no, ahí estaba yo metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

Entonces me agarró del brazo, y me giró y me acercó hasta pegarme a el. Sentí que mis fuerzas se desvanecían, pero aún así me atreví a mirarle a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que abrasaban.

-Pues… si sólo en un sueño puedo besarte… Soñemos juntos. - propuso, con un brillo inusual en los ojos. Bajé la mirada, sonrojada, comprendiendo a que se refería con aquellas palabras, simples a la vista de cualquiera, pero que lo significaban todo para mí.

"_No lo pienses más, y hazlo, Cloud…" _pensé, ya que en mi mente no habían mejillas que se sonrojaran.

Y, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, bajó un poco la cabeza. Fue tímido, al comienzo. Rozó primero mi nariz con la suya. Yo cerré los ojos y el pasó una mano con suavidad por mi cara. Y entonces rozó sus labios con los míos.

Llegó la noche, y me senté en la arena, sumida en mis pensamientos. Me sonrojé un poco al recordar el beso. Cloud y yo habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que, en cuanto encontráramos a Sephiroth y acabáramos con él, nos iríamos a vivir al sitio que a mi más me gustara, y nos declararíamos como pareja. Pero, por ahora, tendríamos que conformarnos con besarnos en secreto, y hablarnos con palabras tiernas lejos de los demás. Pero no me importaba, no me importaba esperar, ya que el mundo era importante también.

Entonces sentí a alguien cerca de mi. Visualicé a una persona por el rabillo del ojo y giré la cabeza, asustada. Al fondo de la playa se veía la silueta de una mujer que se acercaba con lentitud hacía donde yo estaba. Y una vez que estuvo cerca de mi, la reconocí. Era la hechicera… sentí miedo, pero había algo en mi que me decía que me quedara donde estaba. Y confié en mi misma y me quedé allí sentada.

-Hola, Aerith - dijo la mujer. Sonrío. Le sonreí a su vez.

-La busqué por todas partes, pero nunca la encontré. - dije, con seguridad. Ella se sentó a mi lado con parsimonia, y clavó la vista en el mar. - ¿Por qué desapareció? Y… ¿por qué me hechizó? Los Cetra no somos malas personas… siempre venimos en son de paz, y nuestra misión es ayudar al mundo. -le expliqué, con suavidad.

-Lo sé, Aerith… - me pregunté que como sabría mi nombre, pero eso era algo que no importaba ahora mismo. Ahora que me fijaba bien, aquella mujer tenía sabiduría y mucha franqueza en su mirada. - Sé quienes sois y como sois. Y me gustaría que no dudaras de ello. Además, ¿cómo ibas a encontrar a alguien desconocido en un sueño tan profundo? Era imposible. - la miré, sorprendida. Pues sí que era un sueño. - Escucha, te hechicé para que te durmieras, pero… soñaste que varias facetas tuyas salían a la luz, porque… me di cuenta de tu inseguridad. De tu repentina seguridad. Créeme que, al mirarte a los ojos, pude leer en tu alma…

-Pero usted dijo que…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no importa ahora. ¿Cómo iba a hechizarte… sin motivo aparente? Cuando… hechizas a alguien… los motivos son secretos. Si le informas de tus propósitos… no conseguirás nada. Dime una cosa, Aerith… ¿no hay nada nuevo en ti?

La miré fijamente sin comprender a que se refería. Ella sonrío ligeramente y se levantó de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, querida. Algún día lo entenderás. Y cuando lo hagas… tu sola sabrás lo que tienes que hacer. Escucha… -dijo, mirándome desde lo alto. - La gente hace muchos sacrificios en esta vida. Todos hacemos algo importante en esta vida, Aerith, recuérdalo. Y cuando llegue el momento en que hagas algo importante, lo entenderás y te acordarás de mi. Hasta entonces, disfruta de lo que has conseguido al soñar. - y, repentinamente, desapareció, dejándome con aquellas palabras cargadas de misterio.

Volví a mirar al mar, amplio y limpio. Tan etéreo y mágico. Tan poderoso. Sonreí. Ahora teníamos que seguir adelante en nuestro propósito, acabar con nuestra misión y conseguir que todos fuéramos felices. Saqué la materia que llevaba escondida debajo del lazo del pelo, Sagrado, y la sostuve entre las manos.

-Gracias… - musité. Y así, seguí mirando al mar, llena de sueños y esperanzas que esperaba cumplir… algún día.

**Fin.**

**Bueeno! Intrigante, ¿verdad? La verdad es que este fic es algo corto, pero porque simplemente se muestra en el un suceso siguiendo la línea del Final Fantasy VII. Bueno, yo espero que os haya gustado, porque la verdad es que he puesto mi corazón en ello, al igual que hago con todos los fics. Espero vuestros reviews! Y también quiero agradecer el que me hayan comentado el fic a :**

**Nyanda Lawliet: Muchísimas gracias por comentar los fics. Se nota que eres una lectora fiel y muy amable con tus comentarios. Gracias por estar una vez más conmigo! (L) Un besazo, guapa!**

**Moka Kuronuma : A ti también, muchas gracias por tus comentarios! De verdad que son muy alentadores y dan ganas de escribir 100.000 capítulos gracias a ti y a Nyanda. Otro besazo para ti(L)**

**The Brightness Of An Angel : Bueno, ante todo, hola! Y bienvenid =) Aunque hayas sido de los últimos en dejarme comentarios, no por eso eres menos importante! Y mira, no pasa nada si este es el último o el primer capítulo. Es más te invito a que leas mis otras historias, y que espero con mucho gusto que te gusten. Un beso(L)**

**Bueno bueno y lo prometido es deuda! No creaís que me he olvidado ¬¬ jeje. **

**A ver, la historia nueva… adelantos adelantos… ^^ **

**Bien, el título. Se va a llamar "Pieza de Ajedrez". Va a contar con un personaje nuevo inventado por mi. Y, sorpresa, esta vez el malo principal no va a ser Sephiroth. Sephiroth, en esta historia, sera un compinche del malo, que es el nuevo personaje que me he inventado.**

**Bueno, deciros que me he metido de lleno con este fic nuevo que estoy escribiendo. Y os preguntareis, ¿de que trata? Bueno, me encantaría poder desvelaroslo todo, todo lo que ocurre en ese fic en este mismo momento, pero no debo romper el encanto! Pero no voy a ser mala del todo y os diré algo acerca de la historia que estoy escribiendo.**

**Lo cierto es que he cambiado mi forma de escribir con esta historia. Es diferente, y lo vais a notar enseguida. Y el drama, las mentiras, las dobles caras y las venganzas es algo que no va a faltar en esta historia, que, espero, os encante! **

**La fecha para subirla… bien, pues aún no os la puedo desvelar, pues tengo un viaje de por medio… pero en cuanto esté segura, os avisare =) **

**Bueno esto es todo lo que os puedo decir! :$ Espero que os haya gustado todo en general jeje y espero vuestros comentarios acerca del capitulo y acerca de los adelantos de la nueva historia =) Besos y GRACIAS! (L) **


End file.
